finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark equipment
wielding the Shadowblade, a piece of Dark Equipment.]] Dark Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually connected to the Blind status (which is also known as "Darkness"), or the Dark element. Some recurring Dark equipment pieces are the Dark Sword and Dark Bow. The Black Cowl and Black Garb are also sometimes given the "Dark" moniker. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Dark Claymore is a weapon exclusive to the ''20th Anniversary and Dawn of Souls releases. It is found in Whisperwind Cove, has an Attack of 40 and Accuracy of 5. ''Final Fantasy II The Dark Bow is a mid-powered bow. It has 25 Attack and has a chance to inflict Darkness on the target. Final Fantasy III The Dark Knife is a high-powered dagger. It has 93 Attack and increases Agility by 5. The Dark Claws are a high-powered set of claws, and have 115 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The '''Dark Sword' is Cecil's initially equipped weapon. It has 10 Attack and 30 Accuracy. It inflicts Dark-elemental damage. Dark Arrows are an ammo for bow-type weapons. They have an Attack power of 15 and can inflict Darkness on targets. The Dark Armor, Dark Gloves, and Dark Helmet are equipment pieces exclusive to Cecil. The Armor has 5 Defense and 1 Magic Defense, the Gloves give 2 Defense, the Helmet has 4 Defense. All of them also lower Evasion by 10. Finally, the Dark Shield has 2 Defense, 24 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years All of Cecil's Dark equipment still exists in the game's coding, but the equipment was dummied out of the game and can only be accessed via hacking. Final Fantasy V The Dark Bow, known as Darkness in the RPGe translation, is a mid-powered bow. It 40 Attack, 43 Hit Rate, and can inflict Blind. Final Fantasy VI The Dark Hood, also known as the Black Cowl, is a high-powered hat. It has 26 Defense and 17 Magic Defense. The Dark Gear, also known as the Black Garb, is a robe with 68 Defense, 46 Magic Defense, and boost Speed by 6. Final Fantasy IX The Dark Hat gives 21 Magic Defense, nullifies Ice-elemental damage and teaches the '''High Tide' and Jelly abilities. The Dark Gear gives 37 Defense, boosts Spirit by 3, and teaches the Clear Headed and Jelly abilities. ''Final Fantasy X The Dark Blade and Dark Cait Sith are weapons for Auron and Lulu. The Darkness Staff is a weapon for Yuna, and the Darkbringer is a weapon for Kimahri. All of them have "Darkstrike" as their dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI Several weapon and armor pieces in this game bear the "Darksteel" moniker, including the Darksteel Axe, Darksteel Mace, and Darksteel Claws for weapons, and the Darksteel Buckler, Darksteel Cuirass, and Darksteel Gauntlets for armor. Final Fantasy XII Dark Shot is available as ammo for all guns. It has an Attack of 4 and does Dark-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Dark Fiddle is a high-powered instrument. It has an Attack of 45 and nullifies Silence. The Dark Gear is a mid-powered piece of clothing. It gives 32 Weapon Defense, 3 Magic Resistance, nullifies Stop status, boosts Evade by 1, and Speed by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Dark Blade, Dark Bow, Dark Staff, and Dark Spoon are available as weapons. Their power varies among their respective weapon classes, but all are generally high-powered. The Dark Harness is a high-powered piece of armor. It gives 115 Defense and boosts Attack and Magic by 10. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Dark Blade, Dark Bow, Dark Staff, Dark Paddle, and Dark Lance are again high-powered weapons. The Dark Sallet and Dark Harness are the sole representatives of Dark Equipment armor. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Darksteel Claws are a Level 22 claw that boost Brave by 35 and Attack by 18, as well as increasing Chase Brave damage by 20%. The Dark equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV makes an appearance as equipment exclusive to Cecil. The Dark Sword is a Level 1 Sword that gives +4 Attack, the Dark Shield is a Level 1 Shield that boosts Defense by 5, the Dark Helmet is a Level 1 Helmet that gives 1 Defense and +25 Brave, and the Dark Armor is a Level 2 armor that increases HP by 428. When any three of the equipment pieces are equipped, they activate the "Power of Darkness" ability, boosting Wall Rush Brave damage and Wall Rush HP damage by 20%. Gallery